Papa's First Kiss
by animechild19
Summary: Sasuke has returned home and is having a nice dinner with his family. Sarada has a question for her dad. How will he react to it?


The Uchiha was home after a long mission. It was nice to have a hot home cooked meal with his wife and daughter. Well actually, it was just with his daughter. Sakura was called to the hospital with an emergency. The male had been looking in one Kaguya's dimensions again and he didn't find anything important. Well, at least in the part he was searching in for now. But, he sighed and pushed that to the back of his mind. He was home, so he should relax.

"Papa?"

The Uchiha looked at his 11 year old child. She and her mom were the reasons why Sasuke was gone all the time. He would do anything to protect his family, even if it meant him not being there for them. A soft expression was in his eye, he did look a bit tired.

"Yes?"

The ravenette mused in a soft voice. He waited for what his child would ask. He's been gone and he knew that she knew this. So, more than likely she'll be asking about his travels. He knew he couldn't say much, but he'll answer what he can.

"I need something confirmed. Was it true that you and the Seventh kissed?"

An eye widen and a fumble of his chopsticks were the only signs that showed his startlement. Oh, god what was he to say? He couldn't tell her the truth. That'll ruin his and Naruto's reputation for good. He could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck. His throat tighten at the question.

"W-W-What? No! No, Papa and Seventh didn't kiss."

There was a nervous tick in the Uchiha's voice. Oh, he was praying that Sarada would believe him. He didn't want his only child hating him. He didn't know how Sarada would take it, if he told her the truth. He could tell by the girl's look that she didn't seem to _fully_ believe him. Maybe she didn't notice the tick in his voice. That would be a miracle in itself!

"You sure?"

The young female placed her hands on her hips. She didn't seem so convinced. And Sasuke knew this. More sweat ran down the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say. His daughter's onyx eyes held suspicion. The male felt like he was cornered and Sakura wouldn't help. It seemed she may had told. The Uchiha somehow found his voice and sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure. We didn't kiss."

The ravenette's voice was strong and firm. And this may have saved him for his daughter's suspicion. She hummed, nodded and continued to eat. Sasuke did the same. The crisis was averted and he was in the clear. Though, he had lied to his own child. He just hoped that she wouldn't tell Sakura. The Uchiha would not survive the night, if his wife found out. Dinner was finished and Sasuke had washed the dishes. Sarada was amazed at how skilled Sasuke was with one arm.

* * *

The blonde hair Uzuamki was working late. He'll be returning home very late to night. It was already 2:45 in the morning. The blonde had just finished signing a small stack of papers, when he felt a sudden presence. He looked up and saw someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Sasuke? When did you get back?"

The Uzuamki looked rather pleased to see his friend again. It's been a long time, like six months, since Naruto has seem the Uchiha. And he wanted to catch up on what have been happening in the village.

"Yesterday."

The ravenette plopped himself on the desk and let a groan out. He was tired and honestly, he just wanted to spend some time with Naruto. He's be gone long and he needs to catch up on the village. He looked out the window and at the dark village. Everything was rather…..strange. 'Techy' as he's heard some say.

"The village is changing a lot."

The Uchiha nodded. He didn't really have anything to say. It was all new to him. Yes, he knew about the village changing, but he didn't expect it to take him back like it did. He's still not used to it. His own daughter had to explain things to him. She was still teaching him about the computer.

"Yeah, how's bor-"

The Uchiha didn't get to finish his sentence. The door to the office slammed open and there stood Saukra and she wasn't happy at all. Sasuke knew why and he also knew that he'll be dead by morning. He gulp as he latched himself onto Naruto. Would a sacrifice work? He knew Sakura was mad at him.

"Now, now, Saukra. We can talk in a civ-"

The pinkette's expression didn't change as her fist hit the desk. Sasuke didn't finish what he was trying to say. And Naruto was confused. He didn't know what was going on. But, Sakura was scaring him as well.

"How dare you…..How dare you lie to our daughter."

Sakura's voice was low and full of venom. She was pissed that his husband had lied to his own daughter. The ravenette on the other hand gulped, he knew Sarada would've told. He hide behind his best friend for safety. Oh, what little it was.

"What are you hiding behind me?"

The blonde asks the other as he turns his head to look at him. The Uchiha was scared and it was written on his face. If, Sasuke was scared then Naruto should be terrified. And he was! Sakura was very mean when mad. The word 'darling' left the pinkette's mouth and this ran a shiver up the Uchiha's spin. She was ready to kill.

"Cause I need a shield! And you are my best friend. If I'm dying or going to the hospital, you're dying or going to the hospital with me. Ain't no choice!"

The two looked up to see the pinkette was very close and was cracking her knuckles. The whole could soon hear the terrified screams of two man. And the hospital ready two beds.


End file.
